The Illegitimate Child
by Magenta Moon
Summary: Centuries before Inuyasha was born, and months before Sesshomaru was conceived, Inu no Taisho sired another child, yet never knew. What if the child's mother fled when she found out that she was pregnant? What if a jealous witch sent the child to another time? This is her story...
1. There was a Sister

**A/N: **I do not own _Inuyasha_, as much as I would like to. But then, Kagome wouldn't have ended up with that half-breed had I been writing the storyline. Anyway, I have no artistic talent whatsoever.

* * *

**There was a Sister**

"Onii-san!"

Sesshomaru faltered, and almost fell out of the sky. A lifetime ago, he was called 'brother' by someone who carried the same name as the young woman calling to him now. The voice... it is almost identical... and the scent. But no... she went missing almost four centuries ago, so why would she turn up now, and at the hanyou's side?

* * *

_A young girl was picking herbs for her mother in the forest when pounding feet were heard. She was ecstatic - he had not visited in so long. The girl frowned, however, when the smell of salt penetrated the air. '_Just what has Touga done now?_' she thought irritably._

_Not long after, a boy with hair silver enough to rival the moon burst into view. "Aneki!" he cried, jumping into her arms._

_"Hush, little brother. What has your father done this time?"_

* * *

He was content back then, with the girl as the sister he never had; until she disappeared without a trace. Sesshomaru had searched for centuries, neither his father nor mother understanding his sudden wanderlust. There were rumors, of course: how she went to the continent to get medicine for her sick mother, how she was sent to a different dimension, how she was married off to a low-ranking human lord. There were others who whispered that she had died at the hands of a witch jealous of her beauty; but he would not - could not believe it.

Even now, Sesshomaru still looked for the girl that was so precious to him... His sister Kagome...

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, for those who don't know me I am VERY unpredictable with updates. On my other story, I once updated two chapters within a week, but I still haven't got chapter five up for... three months now... eheheh... -_-' So don't expect any schedule... It's all based on how much I want to write...


	2. Explanations

**Previous disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Explanations**

_~1 moon later~_

Kagome found out that the Western Lord visited Rin every full moon to bring her gifts and new kimono's, and it just so happened that today was the night of the full moon. Watching him land in the centre of the village, she was struck by how much more refined his actions were compared to so long ago...

* * *

_A girl looked around her as a name carried on the breeze. But there wasn't anyone around, she'd made sure of that just in case her adorable little brother came to her._

_A giggle was heard, "Kagome-nee, up here!"_

_The newly-dubbed 'Kagome' could not contain her gasp of excitement. Looking towards the sky, there was a figure - undoubtedly youkai - flying towards her. The landing was rough, but full of unbridled you. "You never said anything about learning how to fly!" she said playfully._

_"I wanted to surprise you, Aneue!" the boy replied, "Um..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Canyoupleasehelpmeimprovemyl anding? IreallywanttomakeSenseiproud ," the boy said in a rush with a blush staining his cheeks._

_Kagome looked at him blankly, trying to decipher what he just said. A full minute later (because frankly, the male in front of her was not the type to blush or say 'please', no matter the circumstances), she heartily agreed. "Now, the first thing to do is to improve your gracefulness. Get me some thick logs of the same length..."_

* * *

Those were the days... playing with the cute boy by day, learning court etiquette from her mother by night. Because even if her mother had fled the demon courts, and she was technically a bastard child, there was always a small, slim chance that Kagome could be accepted into demon society because of the power she will hold. That she could meet her father...

The hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck stood on end when he passed the village's invisible boundary. It was a barrier that reeked of holy energy, but had an underlying taste of youki. This confused him, for to use reiki one must be completely human, without a trace of any others' bloodline. The exception to this rule were the tenshi-youkai, but they had disappeared centuries ago presumably to the continent, around the same time **she**went missing.

Anyway, there were only five people of any use in the village. One is a demonslayer, not a drop of holy blood in her veins. Another is the frail old miko, not nearly strong enough to maintain a barrier of this proportion. The monk, though younger, is also too weak. The hanyou... Sesshomaru snorted at the thought. If Inuyasha could make a holy barrier, then Sesshomaru would give his lands to the next youkai he came across; in other words, never going to happen. But that only left the girl supposedly from the future, and as far as he knew she was completely human. In light of things, though he was willing to give her the benefit of doubt. An explanation was in order.

As soon as the latest present was given to Rin, Sesshomaru turned to the miko tending to the herb garden outside, grateful that Inuyasha wasn't here. "I wish to speak to you privately," he said.

"Of course. Right this way, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome replied. She settled into a brisk walk heading towards a grove of trees she grew personally, just outside a youkai's hearing range from the village. As they walked, she mentally prepared herself for the disbelief that was sure to emerge from her current companion.

As soon as they came upon the 'secret grove', Kagome settled on a low tree branch with more grace that she had ever before. She gestured for Sesshomaru to start talking.

"Did you make the barrier surrounding the village?"

"Yes."

"Do you know about the faint youki in the barrier?"

"Yes," the answer was quick and blunt.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to that. There were a hundred other questions whirling around in his mind but none of them seemed right. "How..."

"You know, Sesshomaru, I had met a boy, a long time ago -"

"This is no time to tell me the story of your life," he interrupted.

"Don't be so stuck-up. Hush it," Kagome rebutted. "As I was saying, when I had seen but seven summers I met a boy only a few moons younger than me who was escaping from his duties as heir."

* * *

_A girl giggled like mad when her pursuers lost track of her. Too bad for them she learnt how to mask her scent and aura when she was only five summers old - even the most powerful miko could never find her. Perhaps that was because she wasn't completely human... but no-one needed to know that._

_Abruptly, she stopped. There was a faint sound of crying off to the left. Curious, the girl walked towards the noise and found a boy not much younger than her sulking on the forest floor. Not wanting to startle him, she purposely stepped on a twig._

_**SNAP!**_

_The boy's head snapped up so fast he must have gotten whiplash. Seeing that the intruder wasn't a palace guard, however, must have reassured him as he didn't move from where he was sitting. Instead, he cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. "Who are you?" he asked hesitantly._

_Not passing up an opportunity to play another prank, she replied, "Your worst nightmare," in her creepiest voice that made even the captain of guards in her village want to run away._

_The boy smiled happily. "That's alright then. My current nightmare is that I have to do more studying, and as you are clearly not a palace guard or my father, I can play with you!"_

* * *

_'This sounds familiar...'_

"We soon became friends, but none knew of it. Years later, he stopped visiting me for some reason. Barely three days after that, a sorceress transported me 700 years into the future."

* * *

_"Sesshomaru. I wish to see you in my study."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_Walking into his father's office, Sesshomaru couldn't help but worry slightly. Had his father found out about the girl? "You wished to see me?" His voice was impassive, however, despite how he felt._

_"Yes. I was not aware that when you disappear for periods of time you were not patrolling the lands, but seeing a human girl."_

_Sesshomaru froze. What did he do...? "Father...?"_

_"This must stop, she is affecting your decisions as a ruler. You cannot put her life above the people of the West. I have sent a witch to dispose of her, rest assured that I have your best interests at heart," Inu no Taisho said. "Also, a human princess is coming to the castle in two days. Make sure you do not seem like a fool, for this is an important alliance."_

_Sesshomaru, even at the age of merely 100 summers, seethed. '_You just want to rut with her, _Father_. What about Mother?' _His instincts were howling at him to _let go_, to go to the pack sister, if only to be there for her. Allowing his eyes to bleed red, he said in a voice that wasn't quite human but not completely beast, "You don't know what you've done." A white dog ten meters high soon stood in his place. Bounding off, the last thing Sesshomaru's rational mind caught was his sire's flabbergasted face at the fact that he had transformed for what Inu no Taisho thought was a mere human girl. What he didn't know, though, was that Sesshomaru himself had suspicions that Kagome may have been a Tenshi-youkai. They were the purest youkai, bordering on holy. This particular kind of youkai lived their first 18 summers as a human miko or monk, before transforming into what looked like angels._

_Arriving at where the girl was last seen - in the grove they had met - Sesshomaru howled in agony. Her scent had all but disappeared, leaving just a splotch of blood against the pristine beauty of the surrounding landscape. The witch... and Father... will pay..._

* * *

"You're... her?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this long, little brother."

With that one sentence, Sesshomaru jumped up behind Kagome and hugged her to his chest, avoiding the spikes on his armor. He took in her scent, noting the similarities and how it changed from exposure to the pollution in the future. She was back... and wasn't going anywhere else soon.


End file.
